Vodka or Tacos?
by PinkPhoenix101
Summary: Dexter has just arrived in the US to visit his new co-workers, The Creatures! Feelings are discovered and lines are crossed! What havoc could ensue in a few short weeks?
1. Story explanation

Hey! I'm Phoenix, the author of VoT, and I just want to clarify some details to make the story more enjoyable!

First, Eddie has NOT moved away yet. I add him moving away later on in the story.

Second, I have this story rated PG13/Teen because it is of my favorite YouTubers being bisexual. I decided to write the story this way because I didn't want it to be a cliché "boy meets girl".

Third, I try to use outfits I've seen the guys wear in real life. For my Wattpad readers, if possible, I try to link a picture of the guys wearing that outfit to the chapter.

Next, I take events that happen to the Creatures in real life, and change the time when the event actually happens. That way, the story seems more real, and more interesting.

Most of the events occur in the "gaming room" and "the apartment".

The gaming room is a fictional room I've created for writing purposes that is part of the Creature Office. The guys play and record games in this room, along with just hanging out with each other. The streaming room is the room that actually exists, and is where the guys actually record and play with each other, along with streaming. THE STREAMING ROOM AND GAMING ROOM ARE COMPLETELY SEPARATE ROOMS.

The apartment is the 2 bedroom, 1 bath apartment I have created for writing purposes. It is where Eddie and Aleks live as roommates, and where Dexter stays for about a month.

Since these rooms are fictional, I have drawn the "gaming room" and built "the apartment" in Minecraft. I'm a visual person and I thought it might be helpful if you, the reader, could have something visual to reference back to when you are reading.

All of the pictures are in an album, while if you look at "My bucket" that is where I keep A BUNCH of photos of all the Creatures.

Album link, copy and paste:

user/PinkPhoenix101/slideshow/VoT%20location%20pictures

Thanks, and enjoy the book!

~Phoenix


	2. Ch 1: My American Vacation:

**~~~Text with these ** is a thought~~~**

**~~~DEXTER POV~~~**

"Bloody 'ell!" I grumbled under my breath. It was drizzling as always and I DID NOT want my flight to be delayed.

*Maybe she knows something* Smiling at this thought, I walk over to a flight attendant who had modified her uniform just enough to catch the eye of people such as myself. Her red hair couldn't all fit in her hat, and some bangs hung at the sides of her head. She had a nice figure, I could tell with her too tight of a uniform and not buttoned enough top.

Using my most flirtatious look and voice, "Hello miss, I was just wondering if you knew if my flight would be delayed?"

*Damn it's hard to keep my eyes up on this brood*

She looked me up and down, admiring my black skinny jeans that were a tad too tight at the moment and white dress shirt, with a gray blazer on top. "Oh yes of course!" She said a little too perky in what appeared to be an Irish accent and started tapping at an iPad of sorts.

The awkward silence could have been cut with a knife. I tried to look anywhere but her chest and focused on the steady pit pat of the rain.

"Awe, well, your flight isn't delayed," she had a somewhat pout, which was very, NO NO NO I'M GOING TO AMERICA WHERE THEY WEAR NOTHING IN PUBLIC! CONTROL YOURSELF! "But you're coming back, correct? I'd notice that sexy British accent anywhere." Her pout quickly turned into a flirtatious smirk.

I smirked, "Yes, I'll be returning in about a month. Thank you!"

I walked away to start boarding my flight, subconsciously swaying my butt a little.

**~~~FLASH FORWARD TO LANDING~~~**

*Ew why do all Americans sound like they are constantly chewing gum?! I can't stand this*

I somehow grabbed my luggage and started walking, earning a few stares for walking on the left side. EXCUSE ME BUT IM WALKING THE RIGHT WAY! Wait what?

Finally I find the one American I actually wanted to see. Besides the girls... With the booty shorts... And BLOODY 'ELL DEX!

"DEXXY!" A somewhat chubby Latino yells. He's in a... Fox onesie?! I know it's 11am but are Americans really that... Okay then.

"Hey uh Eddie correct?" I hesitantly ask, he seemed familiar.

"Yea, nice to meet 'cha Dex! I'm Aleks' roommate in case you didn't know!" Eddie nods rapidly fast like he's actually as hyper as a fox. I look around for the American I thought I saw.

*Maybe there are other Americans who are Russian with a stylish mob of hair*

"Oh, are you looking for Aleks? I don't know where he's at! He..." I try to keep looking around the airport while trying to be polite and listen to this hyperactive child-adult ramble on.

"DEXTER!" I see him over Eddie's shoulder turn towards my voice. We run like in the movies and smack into each other, falling onto our backs with hurt noses.

"Hehehehehe" I turn and see Eddie giggling like a schoolchild. "That was so cute, it was worthy of a Golden Giggle!"

He skips away to who knows where, while Aleks and I scramble to our feet to follow him.

~~~**AUTHORS NOTE**~~~

HEY thanks for reading my first attempt at writing! I hope you enjoyed :) This fanfiction will be a Daleks (Dexter + Aleks) with some surprise couples along the way ;) I wrote this because I couldn't find any Dexter fanfiction I liked, let alone any shipping him with any of the other Creatures. By the way, thanks to my friend HELLEN for proof reading and being an awesome internet friend I can fangirl with after creature streams :3

Her Instagram is ily._.xoxo

~Phoenix


	3. Ch 2: What makes him so hypnotizing?

**~~~Text with these ** is also a thought~~~**

**~~~EDDIE POV~~~**

I glanced down at my phone. 10:30am.

*God dammit Aleks we're gonna be late picking up Dex from the airport!*

"ALEKS HURRY THE FUCK UP! YOU WANTED TO SEE THIS GUY SO BADLY AND NOW WE ARE GONNA MISS HIS FLIGHT!"

I mess with my hair once more in the mirror straighten my favorite fox onesie, and see Aleks run down the staircase from his bedroom in our apartment. His hair was a mess, his shirt halfway off, and his pants were sagging without the belt he held in his hand.

"Hehehe I told you not to stay up so late working!" I nagged at my roommate, poking for fun as per usual.

"DAMN DUDE JUST GET IN THE FUCKIN CAR ALREADY!" Aleks grumbled and ran out the door jumping, trying to pull his pants up.

"JESUS ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!"

I skipped behind him and slide into the car with a devilish grin on my face. The entire drive to the airport I couldn't help but remember how Aleks would go on about Dex, and spend late nights skyping and recording with his friend. Sometimes he would even skip a meal to spend time with Dex due to the 8 hour difference. Even though Aleks couldn't see it, I knew he had something for his friend. I could tell just through his tone of voice when telling a funny moment when recording, or whenever I mention the night before, causing him to remember his favorite European. But I just didn't fully understand what was so, oh what's the word, it's a Pokemon's name…. OH YEA HYPNOTIZING! Yea, haha Dexter seems amazing. But Aleks doesn't get caught up on just anything. I've seen some of Dex's videos. But I just don't get it. Maybe it's something I'll figure out when I meet him in person.

**~~~SKIP TO AIRPORT~~~**

I pull up to a parking spot in the garage close to the door.

*11am. Perfect.*

"HEY ALEKS WAKE UP!" I practically scream into his ear. Hey don't judge me! He's a deep sleeper!

Aleks jerks and starts to rub his eyes. "Okay! Thanks! I'm up! Damn dude."

"Come on already!" I practically whine. I know that if Aleks is late, I'll get the backfire.

"Hey chill! I'm gonna grab some food, take a piss, and I'll meet you at the gate!" Aleks grumbles. He jumps out of the car… only to land flat on his face again. He shoots me a glare saying "You better not say shit" and walks off to the entrance.

**~~~MINOR TIME SKIP TO GATE~~~**

*I finally found the gate! Jesus!*

I start to look around for Dexter… even though I don't really know who or what I'm looking for. Then I notice a handsome man in a suit across the way, who looks like he is suffering from extreme jet leg. He also just so happens to be walking on the wrong side, while appearing to look for someone. Good enough for me!

I decide to be just a tad annoying and yell "DEXXY" loud enough for everyone to stare. The sharp looking "lad" as they call men my age looks at me as I start to jog/skip over to him.

"Hey uh Eddie correct?" He asked with a bit of doubt in my voice. Aleks must talk about me a little. I know I get loud when I record.

I nodded rapidly. "Yea, nice to meet 'cha Dex! I'm Aleks' roommate in case you didn't know! I'm not exactly sure where he's at! He…" Now that I actually see him, I can get a good look at him. His suit fit him well. His hair was jet black, and was styled perfectly, if it wasn't for a little bit of bed head. The stubble suited him perfectly. And his accent… NO EDDIE! NO! ALEKS CALLED DIBS! NO! But I can see what's so hypnotizing…

"DEXTER!" Aleks' voice snaps me back to reality. Oh that's awkward, I must've been rambling again. Hopefully I didn't ramble in Spanish! Haha I crack myself up sometimes!

I turn just in time to see the two love birds smack into each other and fall backwards clutching their noses. I pull my Golden Giggle and earn some stares.

"That was so cute, it was worthy of a Golden Giggle!" I skip off to the car, hoping that my current and soon-to-be roommates were following me. I hope Dexter being a roommate doesn't turn into an issue…

~~~**AUTHORS NOTE**~~~

HEY thanks for reading the 2nd chapter to VoT! This is about the time length in between chapters in case you were wondering! I post this on and Wattpad, with the same story title and username. Wattpad has a better layout and more user friendly, but I like the stats on . Anyways, yea I'm mean when I comes to messing with people's ships :3 I hope you enjoyed!

If you want to stay updated, I will start posting my status on Wattpad. Feel free to send me any fan art or cover art etc.

Oh and hello to all of the people in China, Chile, and UK! I'm sorry about the formatting issues on the first posting of Ch 1 on . I fixed it :)

If you want, comment whether you ship Daleks or Dexdie ;)

~Phoenix


	4. Ch 3: Moving in

**~~~DEXTER POV~~~**

I carry my computer bag along with my bag of recording items up the stairs to the apartment. Aleks is lugging up my suitcase while Eddie twirls around with my lighter items such as my pillow.

"¡Aquí está nos casa! Mi casa es tú casa." Eddie exclaims, quite too cheery, earning a glare from Aleks. God, that glare is to die for. Wait what?

Well, I didn't understand a word he just said, but I'll take it as a "Welcome to the place, put your stuff in the guest bedroom." So I let Aleks open the door and show me to a bedroom. This, uh, isn't a guest bedroom.

"Hey Dexter I hope you don't mind. Our apartment is only 2 bedrooms and I didn't think you would want to stay in the living room for a month. So we brought in an air mattress to my bedroom, since it's the master one. And there's a small folding table to set up your recording station. If you aren't comfortable with this I could sleep on the couch. I won't mind…" Aleks starts to ramble on with a very nervous tone. Awe, it's kind of cute. Bloody 'ell Dexter, stop it! This is your best friend!

"No no no haha it's fine! I'm just glad you let me stay with you and Eddie for a few weeks! I'm really excited about being able to work with you in person for once." Aleks responds with a nervous nod. God I wish he would stop worrying. So I shot him a reassuring grin.

"Hey it's fine. Really. Here, Aleks." I walk over and pull him into a hug. Why does this feel… right? Why do his arms around my torso and his head tucked into the crook of my neck feel… right? Hm. Maybe it's just because we've been friends for a while. Eh, as long as Aleks feels better now. Because, honestly, sharing a room with him won't be a problem. Better than a hotel for several weeks!

Aleks pulled out of the embrace. "Thanks dude. I needed that. I'm glad you're here too." He grinned a toothy grin. God, thank you for giving Aleks an amazing smile that could woo anyone.

Suddenly we were broken out of our little trance moment thingy, somewhat rudely if I may add. Which I didn't mind, because it was getting a tad weird since like we are both straight but um yea. Eddie yelled loud enough to shake my apartment back home, "HEY IF YOU TWO ARE DONE BUTT FUCKING CAN YOU COME EAT SOME OF THIS LUNCH I MADE BEFORE I UNLEASH MY FAT ASS AND EAT IT ALL?!" Yea, thanks for killing the mood Eddie. Really appreciate it!

"YEA UH BE RIGHT THERE!" Aleks replied. His nervous tone came back as he held the bedroom door open from me, all cheesy and such.

I politely said, "Thank you, you handsome young lad." And briskly walked into the kitchen where Eddie was sitting on a stool at the counter eating… tacos? Haha I won't object. I bet Eddie's tacos are amazing!

"Hey Dex, I hope you like tacos!" Eddie exclaimed. A little taco, uh, everything went, um, everywhere. Haha he's a slob and it's like a cute little brother.

I grab a taco before Aleks can. "Yea tacos are great!" I take a bite. "Woah, way different that back overseas!"

"That's because mine is _authentic_!" Eddie puffed out his chest with pride.

"Because… you're Mexican?" Aleks poked for fun with his mouth full. Aleks I think you're treading on thin ice.

Eddie jumped down and into Aleks face, "I'M PUERTO RICAN! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He then proceeded to pick up Aleks, and carried him to the door.

"DAMN DUDE I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" Aleks threw his hands into the air and fell to his knees very dramatically.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I laughed my arse off so hard! "Okay you two, you can stop! Haha I don't know why you two did that but it was hilarious!"

Aleks started walking to the cupboards and bent down, "Haha just trying to break the ice! So, want some vodka?"

Aleks pulled out a bottle and glasses, and proceeded to pour some. It's like 1pm but it's okay! Besides I know Aleks really values his vodka. We all started taking sips of this really strong, already strong, alcohol.

Eddie sat his glass down. "So Dex, do you want some more vodka or tacos?"

**~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~**

Hey! So 3rd chapter dang! Thanks to all of my readers, in the US and abroad! I'm sorry for the filler chapter but I tried to add some little *cough* things in there to help with the boredom.

So school is starting soon and how I have this story planned out to uhmmm probably going to have 20ish chapters on this and a sequel. Don't worry I'll still post, just possibly not as often as every other day.

If you noticed, I gave a hint to the story title meaning. Maybe some of you got it ;)

As always, thanks for reading!

~Phoenix


	5. Ch 4: The Note

**~~~DEXTER POV~~~**

Well, I've been in America for a week now. And it's actually quite nice! Aleks, Eddie, and the rest of the Creatures have been really nice, except for the crazy jump scares every bloody minute! Fuckin throwing exploding skittles at me like what the hell! Anyways, besides that I've managed to record a lot with the other Creatures and a lot with Aleks. It's much more enjoyable to work on SNI, co-ops, and just gaming for fun when we are actually, physically in the same room.

Maybe Americans act differently. But it almost seems as though Aleks has been flirting with me. And Eddie seems to be encouraging it. He will usually leave the house for about the same amount of time every day to "Go record with the guys" or "Go play/walk with Puppy Chef" or something like that. Haha the "Critters" and "Nobs" certainly are encouraging it too, with their "fanfictions" they are called. Just heard about them from Jordan, and it sounds odd. I would rather not be a werewolf thing, even if it is fake.

But back to Aleks' weird behavior. Whenever we are alone, we usually play a game on one of the consoles, no recording. And he'll sometimes let me win, sometimes go all out, all while touching me and playfully teasing. But I go along with it, because maybe that's how it is over here. It's just that… Aleks has never acted like that in all of the time we have worked together. It almost seemed as though he was flirting with me. This is weird since I've only seen Aleks date girls. I've only dated girls! Well, I'm sure it's no big deal!

I hear a knock at the door, snapping me from my trance. I stumble off of Aleks' bed, since the air mattress is nothing compared to the bed, and open the door to… Aleks in a towel? Uhhhhh…

"Sorry dude, just got out of the shower and I forgot clothes. I usually just walk over here but you're here. So um yea sorry." Aleks quickly explains the situation and scurries over to find some clothes.

Aleks clutched the towel with his right hand right below his waist, so his "V" was showing. His pale skin complexion countered his wet, dark black hair that was clinging to his head. My mind at this exact moment is like those old cartoons, with the mini you in a devil costume on one shoulder, and a mini you in an angel costume on the other. "Dexter, come one! You know you just want to sneak behind him… hug him… do whatever you please to that man. And he'll like it. It's okay, buck up and take a chance!" "No Dexter! Do not! This is your best friend! Whether it seems like he is interested or not, he hasn't even come out! Do not pressure him into doing something he doesn't want to do!"

Fighting with myself was wasting time and bugging me. I just swatted the people away in my mind and walked the few steps over to Aleks. He was trying to get something on a top shelf with one hand, while the other held up his towel.

I walked up behind him, "Hey, let me help you. Just tell me what you're thinking of and I'll grab it!"

"Yea that'd be really helpful!" Aleks stepped back a bit. "There should be a Hot Topic bag up there with a full outfit."

I reach up to grab the alleged bag. My shirt rose up to about halfway between my chest and navel, so I knew Aleks must've looked. I noticed myself smirking, and quickly grabbed the bag.

"Haha here's the bag!" I handed Aleks the Hot Topic bag, only for him to return from the bathroom with his outfit of gray skinny jeans, vans, and a graphic T. He looked really nice. I just didn't know if I wanted him back in that towel or not… Well I've just learned to accept the feelings now, it's happened so much.

Aleks handed me a box, one of those you put clothes in as a holiday gift. "I got you something too. I'm going to head out, but I'll be back soon."

Aleks grabbed his phone and beanie and walked out of the bedroom and apartment. I waited until I knew he was gone, and pounced onto that box. God I really want to fuckin know what he got me because I bet it's amazing!

The tape wouldn't rip, so I had to find some scissors to cut it. Then, I slowly lifted the lid, for suspense of course. And inside the box was a little note:

_Dear Dexter,_

_We've known each other for some time now. So by now you know many things about me, like how I've dated some amazing women that just weren't for me, how I have the "tough guy" personality, my likes and dislikes, things like that. But maybe one thing you didn't know about me is that I get a funny feeling around you. I turn into a different person. Now that we've lived together for about a week, I realized that how I feel around you isn't normal. It's different, and I want to figure it out with you. Because I think that maybe we share the same feeling. Eddie thinks it's the feeling of love. And if it is, and you're ready to try something different, change into a nice suit. Because we're going out._

_See you tonight,_

_Aleksandr_

And under the little note was...

a rose.

**~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~**

Woah I'm on a roll! Haha you may thank my friend who is spending the night, DeAveon, for asking (forcing) me to post quicker. But now we start to get into the plot! Screw you fillers! Sorry for the cliffhanger, and the smut tease, but hopefully I make it up next chapter! That's why I won't post the next one for a couple days. 1. Because I'm starting to get busy with school. And 2. I want this to be as perfect as I could get, along with having a big enough audience!

So, if you could, please invite other people to read! Because it gets better! (Hopefully)

Thanks for reading!

~Phoenix


	6. Ch 5: What do I feel?

**~~~DEXTER POV~~~**

A rose. And a love letter. From my best friend.

Those three sentences were the only things I could think. They were the only things I was sure of. I paced back and forth across our room, contemplating my next move. Do I go on the date? Do I decline? Hell, do I even have feelings for Aleks?

I look over at the clock. 5pm. I've been pacing for 30 minutes.

A knock at the door breaks me out of my trance.

I turn towards the door, "Come in!" And who is there?

Aleks. In a suit. Holding his jacket over his shoulder. And wearing a fucking cute as hell fedora.

"Hey. Sorry, um, you got my note, right?" Aleks slides past me into the kitchen to lay down his jacket and hat. He seems a bit… skittish maybe? Or nervous.

I close the door and slowly turn towards my soon to be heartbroken roommate, "Yes, I did Aleks. I need to, ummm, tell you something."

"Oh, you need more time to change? I'm so sorry I'll hop on the xbox and play some Halo or something." He starts to walk past me to the tv that's hooked up to the xbox.

My arm reflexively jerked out and grabbed his, holding him in spot, "No, Aleks. I'm not getting dressed for our date."

Aleks turns to meet my eyes. I could see the tears threatening to spill over, "You… don't feel the same?" His hand slides up to meet mine.

"No… Aleks…" I break my hand from his grasp to run through my hair. I have no clue how to word what I feel. "I don't know how to say it. But maybe it's because I don't know what I feel. Or if I'm even ready to act on what I feel. I'm sorry Aleks. You don't deserve this."

Tears are now starting to spill over. Aleks bites his lip, while trying to blink the tears away. I can't help but to want to pull him into a hug, tell him it'll be okay. But that will send the wrong message. I look back into his gorgeous, deep brown eyes. And I notice a glimmer, or spark. Almost like a spark of hope. Or an idea.

Then, Aleks responds, his voice slightly cracking from the tears, "I don't care if I deserve you or not. I want YOU. And I would do ANYTHING to be with you. Let me help you figure things out. Even if it doesn't end in my favor."

I nod slowly. I do need help figuring this out. And I have no one else to turn to, since Aleks is my best friend. He knows me best. Now I just want to know if the Dexter that he knows, is me. If I even know who I am anymore.

"Dexter. Close your eyes, and answer my questions. Ok?" Aleks knocks me out of my trance again. I do as he says, and hope for the best.

I can feel small, quick lines of heat dance up and down my arms. My heart rate beats a little faster. My arms start to develop goose bumps, my stomach goes crazy. The feelings that I get every time Aleks and I touch, or interact in any way, has arrived.

"Do you feel anything?" I bite my lip and nod my head. Why does he do this to me? Why can he? Why do I feel this way around him, but not with anyone else?

The dancing lines of heat start to all trail down to my hands, until it feels like they've lit a bonfire on my palms. The heat disperses to surround my entire hand. It almost feels like I'm holding hands with myself, since the heat and my hand fit so perfectly. Like they were made for each other.

"How about now?" Aleks whispers into my ear. My heart rate somehow gets faster. The butterflies in my stomach have now turned into a longing. A longing I don't even understand or know how to tame.

I shakily breathe out a "Yes." just before I feel lips crash into mine. But as quick as they came, they left. My heart is going to jump out of my chest. The longing? It was briefly tamed, but now it's hungrier. All of these feelings, I've never experienced before. I can't even describe what they are, what they mean. It's all so confusing.

Just out of curiosity, mostly confusion, I open my eyes. Slowly. Ever so slowly. To see Aleks, standing next to me, holding my hands in his. He's crying hard now, not even trying to hold them back. Without even thinking, I move his hands to hold my left hand, so I can use my right hand to wipe away his tears.

"Do you know what you feel now?" He asks, with such a shaky breath. Tears rush down his face, only to stop at my hand.

I can't reply with words. Or a nod. So I move my other hand to his cheek, cupping his face.

And I, Dexter Manning, kissed Aleksandr Marchant.

**~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~**

Ahhhhh the Daleks feels! I thought you guys might like this better than a boring old date that ended in another smut tease ;) And I thought (wow I think too much) this might be a nice treat/surprise since I reached 100 TOTAL READS!

WAHHHHH?

Haha thank you all so much! Wow! You have no idea what these means to me! I thought it would take a month for 100, not a week! Honestly, this is cliché, but I do this for you guys. Because you guys are amazing. And I wrote this for the community, since fanfiction for the new Creature was lacking. Please, I would love to fangirl with you all, so message me with an email or the messaging thingy on Wattpad!

Also, this was one of many plot points. Yes I have a rough outline/planning thing for this story.

As always, thank you so much for reading!

~Phoenix


	7. Ch 6: Maybe he chose right

**~~~Time skip to ch. 4 & 5 in case you are confused~~~**

**~~~ALEKS POV~~~**

I handed Dexter a box, one of those you put clothes in as a holiday gift. "I got you something too. I'm going to head out, but I'll be back soon."

I grab my phone and beanie and walk out of the bedroom and apartment. I walk down the steps, into my car, and start driving to the Creature's Office. The entire drive there, I can't help but be so terrified of Dexter's reaction to my note, my declaration of love, but it had to be done. And I couldn't have done it without Eddie's help. He's really been a bro in this situation. And I can't thank him enough. I just really hope this doesn't ruin any of our friendships.

The car halts to a stop as I turn off the engine. I grab my keys and jog up to the office building. Unlocking a door with shaking hands isn't the easiest. Not expecting anyone in the office, I jog over to my room, and change into my date clothes that Eddie had picked out for me. I have to say, I look good. With a suit and fedora on, I toss my other clothes in the corner and start to walk down the hall to the bathroom. I have to make sure my hair looks nice.

But of course, nothing can go my way. Because not one, not two, but ALL of the Creatures are here. They are playing some game on the wii, probably just for fun. No one gave me the memo!

I try and stealth mode my way past the door. And I almost made it until…

"ALEKS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I screech to a halt and turn to see Jordan giving me a suspicious look. Eddie has the look of death. Dan is busy trying to edit some footage on his laptop, and gives me a sideways glance. James and Seamus are bumping each other, trying to mess the other up on Mario Kart. Eventually, they pause the game to turn my way. It almost looks like Seamus slid his hand into James' back pocket. Eh I bet my eyes need checked.

I quickly try and come up with an excuse, "Oh um well I left some footage on my computer here so I came to email to myself. So I could edit it back at the apartment." Hey that was a pretty good excuse!

Jordan looks me up and down, "Really? Well, how do you explain the tux?" My heart stops. I guess the excuse wasn't so good after all.

"Oh it's for a skit Dexter and I are doing. As like an intro thing for Sanity Not Included." Dang I'm on a roll! I got this!

I start to walk towards the stairs, "Well, it was nice running into your guy's gaming session that I wasn't invited to. I'll talk to you guys later."

I'm halfway down the steps until Eddie grabs my shoulder.

"Hahaha hey you off to your dateeeeeee?" He laughs and jumps around like a giddy teenage girl.

Shrugging off his shoulder, I continue down the steps, "Yes, I just hope that what you notice from Dexter's behavior is right. And that our friendship isn't ruined."

I hop into the car and wave at Eddie. Dan decides to freak me out by yelling out the window.

"HEY ALEKS! HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE WITH DEXTER!" I flash a glare to Eddie. He just runs up the stairs with the biggest smirk on his face. I hope he's happy with himself.

**~~~TIMESKIP TO ALEKS AT APARTMENT~~~**

I glance at my watch. 5pm. I was out for about 45 minutes. God, I bet Dexter looks amazing.

Mustering up some courage, I knock on the door. I think I might pass out. Oh god, what if he says NO. What if I completely disgusted him and he's moving out. Maybe he didn't even get the note. No Aleks, you can't freak out. You have to do this. Man up. You're stronger than this.

"Come in!" I hear from inside. Holding my jacket over my shoulder, I walk in to Dexter still in his normal clothes, pacing the floor. And looking at me in awe.

Maybe he didn't get the note. "Hey. Sorry, um, you got my note, right?" I slide past Dexter into the kitchen to lay down my jacket and hat. I hope I don't seem too nervous.

My roommate closes the door and slowly turns towards me, "Yes, I did Aleks. I need to, ummm, tell you something."

Oh god, okay, I came too early, he's too surprised, something. "Oh, you need more time to change? I'm so sorry I'll hop on the xbox and play some Halo or something."

I walk over to the xbox, until Dexter grabs onto my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"No, Aleks. I'm not getting dressed for our date." I start to cry for some reason. Why am I crying? It's no big deal. I knew this would happen.

I turn around to meet his eyes, "You… don't feel the same?" I slide my hand to fit with his.

"No… Aleks…" He broke away from my hand and runs his hand through his hair. Dexter seems genuinely puzzled. God, I should have never done this. Now we can't be friends at all, let alone roommates or coworkers.

Then, the words I knew would come, the words I prepared for, the words that crushed me, came. "I don't know how to say it. But maybe it's because I don't know what I feel. Or if I'm even ready to act on what I feel. I'm sorry Aleks. You don't deserve this."

Whatever reputation as a bad boy, a guy without emotions, is wrong. Because now, I start to cry. I try to blink the tears away, but they keep spilling over. I don't know what to do anymore. What to think anymore. My mind is just a jumbled mess of emotions and thoughts. But in that mess, the mess of ME, is one thought that keeps being repeated.

Maybe he chose right.

**~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~**

WHO CARES WHAT HE THINKS ALEKS! I'LL LOVE YOU!

*cough* ahem. Sorry. *straightens shirt* Well, anyways. I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter! Sorry about the cliffhanger, it's because this is the first part of a super long upload so I had to split it into 2 somewhere!

I'm sorry if these chapters are super long, but I gotta fit everything that needs to be said in one chapter, in one chapter.

By the way, THANK YOU SO MUCH to . on instagram for the AMAZING drawing that is featured on this chapter! It's a Fox with a Transformer's helmet on! LOVE IT SO MUCH I WANT IT ON A T SHIRT!

Sorry if I seem a little hyper, it's the afternoon right now. Normally I write at around midnight.

As always, thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up soon!

~Phoenix


	8. Ch 7: Maybe he chose wrong

**~~~ALEKS POV~~~**

Maybe he chose right.

That's all I could think. That sentence kept repeating, like a broken record player.

"Maybe he chose RIGHT. Maybe he was RIGHT to NOT choose you. Because maybe, you AREN'T the right choice. Maybe he…"

Until, it stopped, right midsentence. And a new tune started playing.

"Maybe he chose WRONG. Maybe he was WRONG to not choose you. Because maybe, you ARE the right choice."

And that new tune, gave me hope. And that hope, gave me an idea. I think that Dexter noticed my realization. He seemed to be shocked when he looked into my eyes.

I have to say this in a way that won't scare off the man I care so deeply about, "I don't care if I deserve you or not. I want YOU. And I would do ANYTHING to be with you. Let me help you figure things out. Even if it doesn't end in my favor."

I could tell my voice was shaky, but it helped bring across the message. Dexter nods slowly. He seems to realize that I'm his best friend. That I know him best. That I will truly help him figure things out no matter what.

I'm honestly terrified, but I can't let it show. For his sake. "Dexter. Close your eyes, and answer my questions. Ok?"

My roommate seemed to have been deep in thought. I just hope he trusts me, that he trusts in what I'm about to do.

I start to run my fingers up and down his arms. Almost like I was scratching his arms, but slower, and I didn't dig my nails in. I could tell I was having an effect on him. Goosebumps appeared wherever I touched, and I could feel his pulse quicken whenever I passed over his wrist.

"Do you feel anything?" Dexter bites his lip and nods. God, I love it when he does that. The look on his face is a mixture of joy and confusion. And it's slightly twisted in deep concentration, or thought.

My fingers start to slowly come back together, until my hands are on top of my lover's hands. I wanted to truly test him, or torture him. I wasn't sure which, but I decided to hold his hands. And our hands fit perfectly. Two halves of the same whole. Like they were made for each other.

I leaned up to his ear, "How about now?" I whispered softly. This drove him crazy; I could feel his heart racing without touching him. And his perfectly shaped hands were burning up.

He shakily breathed out a "Yes." just before I did something without thinking. I touched my lips to his. Just a little peck, to get his reaction. And I could tell he liked it. But what was more obvious, was how he wanted more.

I started to cry, not because I had won over the man I loved. But because I had already won him, I just helped him realize that. He cares about me how I care about him. But the happy tears now turned to sad ones, because maybe it didn't work. Maybe the one I care about so much, is just going to ignore the feelings that we both have. The tune is coming back. Tune, go away! I'm the right choice! I don't care what anyone else says!

Maybe I was thinking a long time. Or Dexter was just curious. But he slowly opened his eyes to me. He saw how close our faces were, our hands together, me bawling my eyes out.

Instinctively, he moved his right hand out of my grasp. Oh no, he's letting go. He doesn't care about me.

Wait, he's moving both of my hands to hold his left hand. My love does the sweetest thing, and starts to wipe my tears with his now free hand. He's so soft, so caring about this. About the smallest thing that means the most.

I finally ask him the question that has been gnawing at me. The question that started this ordeal, "Do you know what you feel now?".

Dexter pauses for a moment, like he needed to think of a way to respond. Maybe how he's going to break my heart even more. Maybe how he's going to pack his things and leave the States.

But instead, he moves his other hand to cup my face.

And he, Dexter manning, kissed me, Aleksandr Marchant.

**~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~**

Aweeeeeee They are so cuteeeeee :3

Haha well this is the 2nd part of the big upload! I'll try and restrain myself from uploading a new chapter until Friday/Saturday but it's SO FUN to write for you guys! (And it's fun to mess with people's ships)

Maybe Daleks is a thing now, maybe it isn't. And did anyone notice the Jeamus I threw in last chapter? Remember Jeamus, or be confused by the plot ;)

Thanks for reading!

~Phoenix


	9. Ch 8: BUSTED!

**~~~CH. 6 & 7 TIME SKIP BACK~~~**

**~~~EDDIE POV~~~**

Click. Clack. Creak. Click. Clack.

I hear footsteps and doors creaking in the office. Only I could hear the minuet sounds, since the other Creatures in the group gaming/meeting room was preoccupied with whatever task was in front of them. No text from Aleks… but it is about 5:15… hmm… could that be him? I hope he isn't caught, I don't think he's ready to "come out" if you know what I mean.

"ALEKS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I quickly turn and see Aleks in a "deer in headlights moment". My frightened roommate scanned the room to scope out the situation. His eyes lingered a little longer on James and Seamus, and I could understand why. Those two had been acting different lately. I need to remember to start hooking those two up as well.

In what seemed like a moment of panic, Aleks sputtered out a somewhat legitimate response, "Oh um well I left some footage on my computer here so I came to email it to myself. So I could edit it back at the apartment."

Jordan used his "stern father" look while assessing Aleks' current composure. My roommate still looks frightened, and trying to look fine. Gosh, I wish I could help out.

But Jordan's look also comes with an attitude, as he asks Aleks, "Really? Well, how do you explain the tux?"

I think I just saw a ghost, a ghost named Aleks. I completely forgot Aleks had a suit on! Wow, I'm stupid sometimes.

Somehow, Aleks comes up with another somewhat acceptable response, "Oh it's for a skit Dexter and I are doing. As like an intro thing for Sanity Not Included."

Haha! Aleks is on a roll today! He slowly backs up, mutters a sassy goodbye comment, and exits the office down the stairwell. I bet he needs a pep talk! So, I tag along. Because I'm a true besty! And I've gone through too much effort for these two to not be a thing!

I rush down the stairs and grab this lucky man's shoulder, "Hahaha hey you off to your dateeeeeee?" My response quickly turns me high as I jump around laughing and giggling.

We continue to walk down the steps, "Yes, I just hope that what you notice from Dexter's behavior is right. And that our friendship isn't ruined."

Aleks makes his way to the car and jumps as Dan yells out the most hilarious thing all day, "HEY ALEKS! HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE WITH DEXTER!"

I notice Aleks glare at me. Better run before I die! Hahahaha!

**~~~MINOR TIME SKIP~~~**

"So… how did you guys know?" I glance towards all of my co-workers while we share a smug look. Dan is back to editing, Jordan is starting up a solo race on the wii, and James and Seamus are sitting rather… closely. With some sort of poster on their laps. I bet it's nothing!

"Well," Jordan starts to answer my question. He's using that tone of voice when he tries to sound like he actually knows what he's talking about, "You see, there were many clear signs to this secret PLOY of our dear friend Aleks. First, there was his odd behavior. Sneaking about this here office like he was trying to hide something! Second, there were his even odder and sneakier responses to my questions! Lastly, when the amazing Daniel here stepped up like the brave and browny man he is and shouted from the rooftops to Aleks, the poor lovebird was as bright as a stop sign."

By now, everyone was dying of laughter. Dan was threatening tears, Seamus was leaning on James, I was just on the floor in a fetus position, and Jordan stood there proud. Like some kind of war commander! I couldn't tell if we were hysterical over the true facts of Aleks' behavior, Jordan's speech-type thing, or both!

Slowly, I somehow stand onto my wobbly feet and plop over onto the coach. The other soon-to-be-a-couple was occupying the other half of the coach. James and Seamus must really be close to share that small of a space. Seriously now, this coach barely fits like 3 of us guys, and we end up very snuggly packed.

Dan begins to speak from behind his laptop, "So, Sly, I'm assuming that you have something to do with this deed?"

I begin to explain to my trusted friends about how I noticed the behavior between Aleks and Dexter. Then I told them of what I had been up to last week and my plans for the rest of Dexter's stay. The entire time, James and Seamus would exchange some glances with each other, like they knew something we didn't. Seriously now, they are next on the dating list!

The guys all intervene now and then with a question, or a nod of approval. Moments like these remind me why they are my homies! My best buds! My safe haven in the storm! My… I'll stop now. You get it.

Suddenly, James pipes up out of nowhere, "EDDIE! YOU BETTER MAKE SURE THOSE TWO BECOME A THING!"

I pull a Golden Giggle, "Hahaha they don't need me to check on them! Besides, they are on their date, all happy and cute! I got them reservations at this fancy restaurant in downtown Denver."

Again, we all have some smug looks. Maybe it's safer if I spend the night in the office. Or naw. I want my bed! And I have work to do… eh… the Homies will understand the importance of sleep!

**~~~ANOTHER MINOR TIME SKIP TO APARTMENT~~~**

"…Young hearted kidsssss… Young hearted kidsssss…" I hum to myself and I walk up to our apartment. With a little pep talk in my mind, I go to knock on the door, but stop.

Pressing my ear against the door, I hear muffled voices, possibly some crying. Why are they here? It's like, 5:30pm!

"…Do you know what you feel now?" That sounds like Aleks, and he sounds like he has been crying. Oh no! They missed their reservation, that took so much effort, but that doesn't matter! Did he get rejected?

My curiosity keeps me quiet and patient. Only to receive silence. Until Dexter talks, "Thank you, Aleks." Then footsteps. And the TV turning on. It's probably safe now.

I open the door, acting like I wasn't eavesdropping. Because I wasn't! At all!

They don't even notice me. My two roommates just sit on the coach, Aleks leaning on Dexter's shoulder, watching some show I'd never heard of.

**~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~**

Hey! Sorry for the wait! I've had MAJOR writer's block, which shows since this chapter is a flashback and crappy and full of time skips :/

Also, school is starting. So I will maybe update once a week. Sorry! I'll try and work my weekends to where it isn't quite that bad!

AM I THE ONLY ONE FAN GIRLING OVER THE NEW SIYR SONGS!?

Omg the verse in "Young Hearted Kids" where Eddie and Aleks harmonize "Young hearted kids" omgomgomgomg! So glad we hear more of Aleks singing! And the bass in the middle of "My Last Mistake" Ahhhhhhh *faints*

But I heard Aleks is leaving SIYR! *riot*

Sorry I'm a huge music nerd :3

Anyways, thanks for reading! Sorry for the delay! It might be this long in-between chapters since school is starting.

~Phoenix


	10. Ch 9: I trust my boyfriend

**~~~DEXTER POV~~~**

"ALEKS STOP PEEPING!"

I playfully yell at my roommate. Goodness I hope he enjoys being a little twat, looking at me while I try and get dressed for today. Some skinny jeans, a plain black v-neck type shirt, and I mess up my bed head a little. After the events of last night, with our whole scene, I guess Aleks and I are dating. Maybe. I'm not entirely sure. But we are heading over to the office to hang out with the other guys.

The three of us, Eddie, Aleks, and I, hop into the car and drive on over to the office. As usual, we let ourselves into the office, but notice that we can't find anyone. Eh.

Eddie walks a couple steps in front of us, while Aleks and I walk side by side. Our hands brush against each other, and eventually interlock. So that's what was happening when I felt my hand on fire! I like it.

The two of us snap out of our moment just in time, as Eddie decides to stop in the middle of the bloody hallway, "Shhhh, I hear James and Seamus! I wanna sneak around because I've noticed them acting weird!"

Aleks and I don't really know what to think, so we just go along. We quietly sneak into the gaming room, like TMNT. Only there are 3 of us, and we aren't turtles, or teenagers. Whatever, you understand that we were all stealthy and stuff!

"James… stop it… what if someone comes in here?" "It's okay Seamus, our little secret…" Aleks and I have our backs pressed against the sofa while Eddie tries to sneak around the side for a better view, hopefully the side James and Seamus aren't facing.

Eddie's loud outburst caused us all to jump, "AWEEEEEE YOU TWO ARE SOOOOO CUTEEEEEEE!"

I quickly hop to my feet just in time to see Seamus sitting on James' lap, holding hands. Then, the rest of The Creatures make an amazingly timed entrance, "Hey, what's so cute? James? Seamus?"

All of us quickly scramble to our feet and face Jordan and Dan. Oh goodness, this is a mess, this is bad, oh no oh no oh no!

Aleks senses my panic and quickly grabs my hand. His thumb draws circles on the top of my hand, calming me down, "Oh, Jordan, Eddie was just talking to James and Seamus about how cute he thinks that Dexter and I are."

I swear, I crapped my pants, my face looked like I saw a ghost, and I almost ran out of that room. I knew he was going to tell them we were practically dating now, but, it still hit me. You know that feeling, you prepare for something that you know will come. But when the moment happens, you still weren't prepared enough. You didn't realize it would come as such a shock.

There is a few seconds of silence. James and Seamus seem to be thankful yet guilty, Eddie wants to explode like the school girl I know he is, Dan kind of smirks, and Jordan has a… look. Finally, Jordan breaks the silence, "YOU TWO FINALLY GOT TOGETHER! DERN DUDE!"

"SHUT UP JORDAN!" Aleks replies and Jordan tries to run out of the office. My annoyed love somehow found a red solo cup and hits Jordan in the kneecap, causing us all to break down laughing!

Dan gains some composure and suggests, "Hey, should we get ready for the next Creature stream? It's tonight, and for charity."

I ponder this into my schedule, "I'll stay for the beginning, but not for the challenges. I have recording and all of those things to do for my channel, which I've neglected."

"BUT THINK OF THE CHILDREN!" Eddie quickly responds to me. I am thinking of the children, that's why I'm staying for the beginning, but not for the challenges. I'm not dying my hair, or drinking questionable liquids!

The rest of the day pretty much consisted of us hanging out in the recording/streaming room checking all of the equipment for the stream, helping Dan with odds and ends, and coming together to think of some last minute ideas. These ideas included, but not limited to: Nasty challenges that I mostly provided since I won't be the one suffering, hashtags to spread the word on social media while streaming, and who is doing what during the stream.

Finally, the stream starts, and all is well! We receive many donations, the guys play some Shovel Knight (which I couldn't figure out), and some challenges were completed. Poor James and his hair! Oh well, he's some sort of caveman, it'll grow back quickly.

The time comes around for me to leave. At least I won't have to play Balsamic Pong, or watch James turn pink, or watch Dan wax his chest. I already had to suffer by watching Aleks when he got his leg waxed, and then comfort him, against his will. Goodness, he is stubborn and a crybaby!

After saying goodbye, I hop in the car, and Eddie comes with me. I guess he has things to do also. Good thing I trust Aleks, or I wouldn't have left. For some reason, I have this weird feeling. I just can't pinpoint what it means exactly, only that it showed up once I saw James and Seamus on the couch, and James saw Aleks. It's not jealousy, I know that. It's something else. Something that seems like it is going to ruin my boyfriend and I's "honeymoon" stage.

**~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~**

Wow I'm giving too much plot away with all of this foreshadowing!

But it's okay, I'm just as excited for it as you guys! Finally getting into the "meat and potatoes" of this book. Where the title Vodka or Tacos is explained. OOOOOOHHHHHHHH hahaha

So since I just started school, we haven't done anything. And I may or may not have written the outline for the rest of VoT… :3

I might have more chapters that are shorter, or less chapters but longer. Shorter ones would be maybe 600 words. These current chapters are 1k. Would probably be same amount inbetween chapters. But more chapters means that VoT wouldn't run as smooth, and would last longer, about 5 more chapters longer. Comment below?

OMG Better Late Than Never FINALLY RELEASED ON ITUNES! Only $4 :D

Thanks for reading!

~Phoenix


	11. Ch 10: What just happened!

**~~~ALEKS POV~~~ **

The trash bag was dragged across the floor as I picked up half empty pop cans and random pieces of paper. It feels like I'm picking up after a lame party instead of a charity stream.

Since I was doing such a tedious and boring task, I let my thoughts wander for a bit. What have I gotten myself into? I'm dating my best friend. It still seems crazy! I don't know what I'm doing, Eddie probably doesn't either, and it's so confusing! Maybe it's like dating a girl, only not a girl. I'm dating a guy but I'm supposed to treat Dexter like a girlfriend? Okay no, that isn't going to happen! Maybe it's like having a best guy friend, but a little more. Like, having a best friend who is a girl, then starting to date her! Sure! Let's go with that!

As soon as my thought was finished, I finally realized that Jordan was trying to get my attention, "Hey! Earth to Aleks! The rest of the guys and I are going to hit the sack, can you and James finish up?"

I shoot him that look of "I'm not having any of this". Obviously, Jordan didn't get the message as he walked out of the building, whistling like the little sly, lazy guy he is. Seriously! Who does he think he is? Eddie?

So now I'm stuck in the Creature Office cleaning with James. Awesome. I start to treat the carpet for the hair dye and balsamic vinaigrette. I know that James won't be doing that. Then, my cleaning buddy piped up, "Hey Aleks. So, um, I guess 4/7 of the Creatures are bi. And the 4 of us are still trying to figure this out. If the two of us put our small knowledge together, maybe we could figure out how to make things not blow up in our faces and destroy the Creatures."

"Well, I don't really want to lose this cool gig. Free food, then cleaning other people's messes is the two things I've always wanted in my life! So, I guess I'll team up with you." I reply. Obviously I was kidding about the cleaning part. The other half of my dream was playing video games with my friends for the entertainment to us and other people! Wow that was kind of deep.

James starts to ramble on about his side of the story. I actually tried to listen to the drama of exchanged glances and forbidden kisses blah blah blah. But then, I finally woke up. Not a gentle wake up call. More like a slap cam, glass of cold water, and a kick to the gut combined.

"So, now I'm in kind of a… situation I guess. Because… I think what I feel for Seamus, is also what I feel for you. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I think I like you, Aleks."

Okay, okay, okay. Stop, hold the phone, slam the brakes to make that annoying screeching sound, "James, this, us, is not happening." I start to get into it, adding hand gestures to make my point more clear. "We will not happen. EVER. We each, by some stroke of luck, got ourselves an amazing gentleman to call our own. You are not going to mess this up for the either of us because you have some jealousy towards Dexter, or you want to get back at Seamus, or you want earth-shaking make-up sex! THIS IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"Okay! Fine! Sorry!" James raises his hands up in defeat. "Talk about not being let down easy into the friend zone!"

Well, at least he got the point. I didn't want to be quite that harsh, but it felt good. This feeling of awesomeness just rushed into me, saying: "Yea! I have an awesome dude! And it's not you! Hah!"

I walk across to the other side of the room to continue cleaning. Hopefully I can finish soon so I can go back…

My thought never finished. It got kicked out of the way by a dump truck full of different feelings and emotions. And where did this dump truck come from? My mouth. And why were these feelings come from my mouth? Because some people don't understand the point of a rant.

**~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~**

HAPPY 400 TOTAL READS!

300 on Wattpad and 100 on

Wtf fanfic… eh.

Starting to mess with people's OTPs… gonna go buy a knife just in case ;)

Haha just kidding!

So, I decided to split up the chapters I had outlined into smaller chapters. But, I'm just going to let my mind write and see how things end up! I think this is a pretty good chapter length, about 700 words. The past chapters have been 1k words.

Also, I'm going to see if I can update twice a week. I'll just binge write on Friday nights (like right now) and try and pace myself on the updating. I just get so excited to release chapters!

Thanks for reading!

~Phoenix


	12. Ch 11: Rants are stupid anyways

**~~~ALEKS POV~~~**

Some people don't understand the point of a rant. Rants are not for fun. They are extremely time costly and require a lot of effort, two things I can't stand. And why did I deal with the 2 things I hate? TO MAKE MY POINT COME ACROSS! And did it? I guess not.

I was leaning back onto the table that held my recording station, trying to back away from James. He kept his hands on my face, kissing me. James wouldn't stop; his lips hungrily kissed mine, and then started to roam up my jaw line to my ear. His movements were full of passion. It almost seemed full of a longing, like how Dexter and I feel when we are together.

At first I started to resist him, but decided I'm just going to stand here motionless until he stops. I don't want to think about how I feel about this kiss, only that the few kisses I've shared with Dexter are better. Those kisses are full of emotions, from both people.

James' lips finally reached my ear. After kissing my ear lobe a couple times, he whispers so softly, "Aleks, ever since I've realized what I feel for you, I've wanted to do this. I've wanted to be with you. I want to be with you in every way possible, no matter what anybody thinks."

While he says these things in my ear, I can't help but cringe. James is one of my closest friends. I care for him, but as a friend. I'm dating Dex! Why can't he understand?

James roams his hands down from my face and onto my hips. No, I'm not doing this. This can't and won't happen! I'm not going to be with him in any way but a friend! I definitely won't be with him in THAT way.

I move my hands up to his chest. He moans in my mouth, thinking that I'm actually starting to accept him. But, I'm not. I shove him back as hard as I can, and one of my closest friends stumbles back, almost falling over.

Our eyes meet. His eyes are apologetic, but clouded by lust. I can't let this happen. So I just run.

**~~~TIMESKIP~~~**

I'm about halfway through the drive home, halfway to the most important man in my life, who I would never hurt, ever. I care so much for Dexter. So much, I just lost a close friend of mine over him.

Maybe James has a point though. I do care for him, just as much as I do for Dexter. But it's a different kind of caring, a brotherly or friendly caring, nothing romantic! But that's how I thought of my feelings with Dexter until Eddie reasoned with me. I sighed. This is such a mess that I don't want to deal with!

Now, my body is acting on its own. I have no control over my actions now. It's like a dream, you experience everything, you want to control yourself, but you can't. You're a victim to whatever your brain or body desires, not what you actually want.

My hands turn the wheel and shift gears between reverse and drive. The car traveled by itself back to the office, and parked near the car of my heartbroken and confused friend.

Just like a dream, I was a witness to what happened next. I couldn't control anything. I just had to simply watch in horror as my body walked up to my friend. James' eyes were puffy from crying and full of regret.

Like a mindless robot, I shoved him into the side of his car, holding him in place. Full of shock, James opened his mouth to yell something at me, perhaps a "What the heck?!" But he didn't say a thing. I was too busy kissing him.

**~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~**

I have no words for what I just wrote…

What did I just write?

I seriously need to stop messing with OTPs.

Oh well!

I hope you enjoyed this drama filled chapter! Sorry it's a little short!

Tee hee :3

I'm going to update every 50 reads. That should be manageable since the beginning chapters are at about 50 reads. But the past couple chapters are at like 10 reads. So… I'm in Pre-AP Calculus… and even I can't make sense of that math!

Thanks for reading!

~Phoenix


	13. Ch 12: He would never hurt me!

**~~~DEXTER POV~~~**

The smell of turkey bacon wakes me up from my sleep. My phone reads the time as 9am… why is someone up so early?

I roll off from my air mattress that somehow fit into the corner of Aleks' room. Normally I sleep in his bed with him, but he hasn't been home much at night. That queen sized bed is too big for one person, it makes me feel lonely. But it makes me more than just worry, it makes me concerned. I can't help but notice how ever since the live stream, my boyfriend and James have been acting differently.

I'm not sure, maybe I'm seeing things, like how in middle school, you would have that crush. And you would take any interaction with that crush as some "sign of true love" and exaggerate EVERYTHING! Yea, that's how I feel right now. Just… how James looks at Aleks, and Aleks shies away. How Aleks' heartbeat changes when we hold hands, but doesn't change in the same way as before. His heartbeat quickens as if he is panicked. As if he has something to hide. How Aleks is nice to James during recording sessions, but no one seems to notice or care.

Chances are, I'm over exaggerating things. My phone now reads 9:30am. Dang, I have to stop getting lost in my thoughts!

I manage to get up from the floor and mosey into the kitchen.

Eddie looks up from his seat at the bar, "Wussap?! You missed out on some breakfast!"

Maybe I can talk to Eddie about this, "Uh, yea, sorry!" I lean against the fridge and brace myself. "So… is it just me… or has James and Aleks been acting differently lately?"

My roommate seems to ponder this thought for a moment, chewing on some bacon that looks… very… yummy… Why don't bacon commercials feature attractive women seductively eating bacon? Because, Eddie does a really good job. What?

"Well… now that you mention it, I think Aleks and James stayed at the office the entire night after the stream cleaning and sleeping. I don't know where they slept." I nod my head to Eddie's information. Hmmmm maybe the two frenemies just bonded?

A wicked thought comes to my mind, "Wait, so where has Aleks been the past few days?"

Eddie's eyes bulge out of his head, "Oh shoot! I completely forgot to tell you! Aleks has been over at James' apartment the past few days just recording and editing. Ya know… new-best-friend-who-is-a-youtuber-with-you kind of stuff."

Eddie seemed kind of…really jealous of James. I mean, I can't blame him. I'm bloody jealous too! You can't take our Aleks!

But maybe they truly did work out their differences. That would be good, no tension in the group. Only… I don't think it's quite like that.

Finally, I make up my mind, "Hey Eddie, I'm going to get ready, text Seamus, and go check in on new best buds."

Eddie giggles at the "new best buds" nickname I made up. I get ready while shooting Seamus a quick text conversation.

Me: Hey Seamus!

Seamus: Hey! Y r u up?

Me: Just cuz. Can I come over?

Seamus: …sure. Aleks & James office.

Me: ok. Just them?

Seamus: Yea. They go to record office when just them. Don't know y.

Me: Ok. Thx! Heading over there now.

Seamus: Cool

The entire ride to the office, I can't get the feeling out of my system. This feeling I've had since I left during the stream, that something bad would happen.

Bloody 'ell Dexter! Aleks would never hurt you! He wouldn't hurt me. My boyfriend would never hurt me. He put so much effort into planning our first date and he helped me realize things about myself even if they weren't things he would be happy about. Sure, Aleks can come off as cold hearted. But, he honestly is the softest and sweetest guy you will ever meet.

**~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~**

Heyyyyyy!

Filler! Sorry!

So… One week of this school year over. And… um… I could've died? But didn't?

Haha just sleep deprivation and memorizing pointless things!

Like, my math test, I'm pretty sure I failed 0.0

Oh well! Maybe instead of an engineer I can be a writer!

That was a joke .

Anyways… Thanks for reading :)

~Phoenix


	14. Ch 13: Me The Monster

**~~~DEXTER POV~~~**

With that pep talk over, I walk into the Creature Office. Seamus was right; it only is Aleks and James at the office. I only saw Aleks' car in the parking lot though, they must have driven together. Or Aleks is here alone. Oh goodness Dexter! Kick those thoughts out of your head! You're here because you suspect your boyfriend is cheating, not to get some!

Well, neither Aleks' nor James' office doors are closed. And I don't hear anyone talking… or anything for that matter.

But… I hear something. Like, a deep throated growl.

Holy no! ! No! That wasn't MY Aleks that just… MOANED for James!

I practically sprint down the hallway to the stream room.

Inside the room, I don't see two guys in their 20's playing video games.

Actually, I don't see anyone doing anything related to technology at all.

I see MY BOYFRIEND sitting on top of JAMES, kissing JAMES' face, grinding on JAMES.

**~~~ALEKS POV~~~ (R-rated material, skip to Dexter's line in caps if you wish, lose plot)**

I can't help but be addicted to this guilty pleasure. Every time I'm around James, I just crave him. He is so addictive; James is a rush of joy every time… he's so good at it, despite his first time. Seamus doesn't seem to realize what he stumbled upon… but his loss.

James' lips move with mine in perfect synchronization. It's like one mind with two bodies; we just know what each other enjoys the most and when we need something. Like right now, James knew I needed it rough. So I got to throw him onto a couch and sit on him. I know my guilty pleasure is wrong, but I get caught up in the moment and forget the guilt. But then the guilt comes back to haunt me. I'm going to let my mind get caught in the moment right now.

I start to rock my hips while still dancing with his lips. James seems to get the idea and does small, shallow thrusts, just to tease me.

"Mmmmmm Jamessssss…" Fabric is the only thing separating us, and mine is getting too tight.

I pull myself to sit up straight, but slowly. So our lips were so close to connected, but not. While staring into James' eyes, I trail my fingers down his chest to take off his shirt. My fingers were wrapped around the hem of the shirt, when my worst fear happened.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY 'ELL IS GOING ON?!" James looks at me, while I connect eyes with Dexter. My boyfriend is so infuriated right now, but I know he's going to start crying. Why did I ever do this?!

Jumping off of James, I run towards Dexter, "Dexter, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry; you know I care so much about you."

He doesn't care anymore. I can see the shift in his eyes, the passion is gone. I've ruined everything, "No, Aleks. I'm sure you didn't mean to HAVE SEX WITH OUR FRIEND MULTIPLE TIMES WHILE WE WERE DATING!"

"Ww..were?" I knew this would happen. I just… it… it can't happen. Dexter is my everything! I can't even understand how I lived without him! Please! This can't happen!

My eyes are bawling now. Only this time, these are tears of regret. Tears of shame. Tears of fear for the unknown future. Tears of pain, my pain, but mostly the pain that I've inflicted upon Dexter.

"Please… let me explain." I try to pull my boyfriend into an embrace. I need to fix this. I can't lose him. I can't lose him. I won't lose another person because of my dumb mistake.

"No Aleks. No. I… I need to be away from you for a while."

I can't comprehend what is going on right now. Dexter just ran away from me. Me. The monster.

I turn towards James. My mind can't think of anything to say to him, or to anyone.

"Aleks… I'm sorry. I started this. I didn't think it through. I'll take the blame… but I know it won't fix either of our relationships. Try and give him some time. It'll all work out in the end."

Well, I don't know what I feel towards James right now, but he has a point.

"Thanks." I mutter, and walk out of the office.

**~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~**

Woahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

So…. That just happened…..

I'm an abusive writer…

Uhmmm…. So…. Anyways…

Thanks for reading ;3

~Phoenix


	15. Ch 14: What a mess

**~~~WARNING~~~**

**This chapter may be triggering for some people. Please skip to the author note if this may trigger you. If any of you are dealing with any problem at all, depression, cutting, eating disorders, please message me. I may be a complete stranger to you, but if you have no one to turn to, no one you can trust, you can trust me.**

**If you wish to skip the chapter, just skip to the author's note.**

**~~~DEXTER POV~~~**

I don't know what day it is.

Or when I last ate.

All I know is that I'm not worth it.

The one person I cared for the most.

The one person I thought loved me.

Didn't.

He lied. He cheated. He's…

I can't remember how many days I spent laying in my bed, trying to find a way to describe how I feel. What's the word to describe that horrible man I thought I loved? Cheater? Liar? Monster? I don't know.

But what seemed like a few hours after I awoke from a pool of tears and sweat, Eddie would bring me something to eat. I would try to nibble on something, but I'm just never hungry. He still tries to feed it to me anyways. Or he just comes in the room to sit next to me on the bed, or lay with me on the floor. I vaguely remember him even getting me up to take a bath but keeping my boxers on. Eddie's been so nice and supportive of me these past few… days? Weeks? I hope it hasn't been weeks. But he just helps me. Doesn't ask questions, or try to talk about it, just comforts me and keeps me alive.

One day, when my best friend and roommate finishes feeding me my food, I stop him.

"Thank you." My voice is quiet, like a whimper, and scratchy, from never talking for quite some time.

Eddie freezes, "Dexter… did you just talk?"

He looks like a little boy on Christmas who just got the brand new Pokemon game, "Yes… Eddie… thank you."

I can't move anything, I'm too weak. But I try to have a sympathetic look. Eddie walks back over to me and hugs me, just not too hard, like I might break.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Dexter. I'll always be here for you, and I really want to talk about it with you. But only when you're ready." I give a small smile to Eddie, and try to stand up.

We walk over to the full body mirror in the closet, me having to balance on Eddie.

I look a wreck. My cheeks are shallow from not eating, my eyes are blood shot and red from crying, my hair… oh goodness my hair.

"You've been out for a week." Eddie explains, while I start to cry again.

"Eddie…" I begin. "Thank you for helping me. In a few days, when I return to somewhat normal, I think I'll be flying back home for a little while."

Eddie seems sad, yet understanding, "Yeah, that might be good. Not to alarm you or anything, but The Creatures are a wreck. You and Seamus are about the same, but James and Aleks are way worse. Dan and Jordan have been trying to help the other three, but with little avail."

Now I really start to cry. I know it's not my mess, but they are my closest friends. I still care about Aleks.

"Dexter, I know you're sad right now, but regain your strength. I visit the other guys every now and then, so I'll see if maybe one of them wants to see you." Eddie says, and helps me walk to the kitchen to sit down.

I grab my phone from the counter, and see my screensaver. A picture of Aleks and me from when we went to convention for Sanity Not Included. Everything seems so much different back then, just two guys having fun. Now… I can't think or look at him without crying.

Eddie notices me crying and takes my phone. I get the phone back and see that he changed the backgrounds to a default picture. I guess it's for the best.

I manage to text Dan, another Youtuber I record with.

Me: Hey Dan.

Dan: HEY I MISSED YOU

Me: Yea, sorry. I'm flying back in a few days.

Dan: YESSSSS I MISS YOU SO MUCH!

Me: You already said that.

Dan: Oh yea, sorry! Text me your flight info so I can pick you up!

Well, looks like I really am flying home in a few days. What a mess.

**~~~EXPLANATION~~~**

**So, pretty much Dexter, Seamus, James, and Aleks are depressed after what happened. Dan, Jordan, and Sly are trying to keep The Creatures together but it's a mess. Dexter finally shows some improvement after not eating, sleeping, talking, or leaving his bed for a week. Eddie has been taking good care of Dexter. Dexter decides to fly back home for a few weeks to let The Creatures figure things out.**

**~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~**

Hey!

Dan is not Dan from the Creatures, but a different Dan. I know that Dan is one of Dexter's friends… but I don't know if they live nearby or anything. OH WELL!

And like I said at the top, if any of you are struggling with something, please message me or talk to someone you trust. Don't try to handle this on your own.

We hit 650 reads! What?!

Haha, thanks for reading!

~Phoenix


	16. Ch 15: Why do things keep happening?

**~~~DEXTER POV~~~**

Well it's my last day in the US. The past couple days have been rough, but I've gained enough weight to not look sick and my beautiful hair is back to being perfectly styled with gel.

I start to pack my few belongings into suitcases, but mostly just necessities. Only what fits into a carry-on bag and suitcase. I plan on coming back, I just don't know when.

My silence was interrupted by Eddie walking into the room. He doesn't need to knock, since he's my best American friend and he's seen me at my worse.

"Hey Dex!" Eddie exclaims, but abruptly looks down when he realizes what I'm doing. "Oh, yeah, tomorrow you leave."

I pull Eddie into a hug. He quickly wraps his arms around my torso.

"I'm going to miss you so much Eddie, you and all of my new American friends." Eddie seems to start to tear up. "It's okay. I'm leaving most of my things here, as a reminder that I'm coming back."

Eddie seems to smile at this thought, "Oh yeah! I came in to give you an update. The other guys want to see you but I don't know if you would want to see them."

I ponder this thought. I don't think I'm ready to face my former lover. Heck, I can't even say his name without cringing! I don't want to see James; he doesn't need to go to the hospital because of me. I guess I could see Seamus, I'm sure it would help the both of us.

"I think I'd be okay seeing Seamus." I reply.

Eddie nods, "Okay, I'll go pick him up!"

Eddie walks out the apartment. Well, now I'm alone with my things to pack.

I resume packing. I can't help but think about the past few weeks here in America. Even though there was some drama, I had a good time. I know I definitely want to be part of The Creatures permanently, I just don't know how to keep the group together. Eddie has told me that it's not my fault, but I still want to help. Aleks I could forgive him. Somehow. James is James, not too big of a deal. Seamus, oh gosh Seamus. He's so innocent, just caught in the cross fire. I have to help him the most. That way, he can help James. Good thing he's coming over today.

I finish packing my suitcase. WHEW only a carry-on now!

I hear the apartment door open, "Dexter?"

That sounds like Seamus, a tad timid, yet enough confidence to muster up something to say. Haha, kind of like those broods in horror movies that go yell out hello to the mass murderer.

I walk out of my room with a grin at that thought. It suddenly turns into shock when I see Seamus. He seems to be in the same state I was in around a week ago.

"Bloody 'ell Seamus!" I run over and hug him. I can't stand the thought of anyone else going through what I've gone through.

I pull back from the hug, "Hey, want to talk to me?"

Seamus responds with a slight nod as we sit onto the couch. Eddie walks off into his room to edit, giving us some privacy.

"I don't know where to start." Seamus replies. "It just seems like… James and I actually had something. That we actually truly loved one another. That we were meant for one another. Just being around him brightens my day, and I can't imagine a life without him, whether we were together or just friends. I've tried calling him, but he never picks up. The sound of his voice for the voicemail brings back feelings of betrayal and happiness."

Seamus really starts to cry now, "I just feel so alone and worthless!"

Just the sight of my friend like this, I can't stand. Now I really don't want to talk to Aleks or James!

"Seamus, I've been the same way. Up until a few days ago, I would just lay in my bed, crying over my thoughts. I kept trying to find words for how I felt, but I still can't find any. It got so bad to where I lost a bunch of weight and Eddie had to give me baths and force feed me."

We both are crying now, and we just have a long embrace. It feels so nice to be this close to someone who you know cares about you.

I add an afterthought, "I truly thought that Aleks and I had something too. Now… I don't think I would even want to be his friend. I don't trust him to be in a room alone with me."

Seamus nods in agreement, "Thank you, Dexter. I really needed that."

"Anytime. Here's some tissues." I reach over to the shelf and grab tissues for the both of us.

Seamus blows his nose. Then he mumbles something I think was for me.

I lean in closer, "What was that?"

"Why… why would anyone cheat on someone like you?" Seamus sends me a look of true sadness and misunderstanding.

I start to tear up again, "The same reason why anyone would cheat on someone like you."

Both of us whispered our statements, causing us to be so close that we share the same air.

Seamus leans in and kisses me. Our lips meet, and I can taste the saltiness of his tears. His hands cup my face, never wanting me to leave him. I can't help but move my hands to his hips and lean back, causing him to sit on top of me. Why do these things keep happening, where my body seems to act on its own? It only causes me trouble. But maybe, this time it'll be different.

**~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~**

Woah! Super long chapter!

It's actually 969 words… teehee :3

But yea… so we really are getting close to the end of VoT! 0.0

I hope you enjoyed!

Thanks for reading!

~Phoenix


	17. Ch 16: Today is the day

**~~~DEXTER POV~~~**  
Today is the day.  
Today fly back and try to resume the life I left about a month ago. I don't know how that'll happen, I've changed so much! I was a famous Youtuber along with starting my own channel, excited about this group of gamers with my close colleague Aleks, and a very dashing player who could get any girl I wanted. Now... I don't even know what to do with YouTube, I don't talk to Aleks, and I'm not interested in any girls, let alone know if I'm interested in anyone!

I sigh. I just don't know anymore. Maybe when I go back, things will straighten out.

I look out the window of the car and realize that we've arrived at the airport. I must've really zoned out.

It's just Jordan, Dan, Eddie, and I. Seamus and I said goodbye yesterday... In our own way. I haven't talked to James or Aleks.

Finally, I notice the camera Dan has pointed at my face, "Hey Dex, any last words?"

"Well." I reply. "It was fun! I just know I'll miss you crazy lads!"

We pull up to the airport, and Jordan leads us to the security checkpoint. Everything goes smoothly, and my flight is today, not tomorrow. Now, to say goodbye.

"COME HERE FOR A GROUP HUG DEXXY!" Eddie exclaims.

I can't help but shoot a wide grin and blush at the nickname Eddie used when I first arrived. All of us guys have a huge hug. I then turn toward the door, grab my carry-on, and walk to my flight.  
**  
****~~~ALEKS POV~~~ (Listen to "Today Is The Day" by SIYR while reading if you want to.) **

Today is the day,

I believe in myself.

Today is the day,

I defeat all my enemies.

Today is the day,

I won't give up this time.

Today is the day.

Today is the day that Dexter leaves. That I decide our fate. That I decide to do something insane and crazy.

I park in the garage, and run into the building. Thank goodness I don't need to go through security, I'm running late. Damn dude! There's the guys, I think they just finished a group hug. HE'S BOARDING THE PLANE!

Sprinting a little faster, I try to reach him. I try to grasp onto what little chance I have of getting my love back.

No way can I make it. He's almost out the door. I yell. I don't know what else to do.

"DEXTER!"

Dexter turns, all of the guys do, and he looks at me, straight in the face. And Dexter's expression of happiness from the hug turns into a mixture, a mixture of pain, despair, and sadness. A mixture of pain I've inflicted on him.

I can't do this! Why did I do this? He's not going to forgive me! This isn't a fairy tale!

"Aleks?" Dexter asks. I missed his soothing voice. But he seems shocked. Why would he? Does he think he's worthless? That I don't care about him?

"Yea." I walk a little closer. "Why are you so surprised?"

At first Dexter doesn't say anything. It seems like he's trying to think of what exactly to say.

"I thought you didn't care about me." He replies, and turns his gaze towards the ground.

I'm shocked. I think I love Dexter and he thinks I don't care?! "Dexter, I...!"

He quickly looks up and cuts me off. "I don't want to hear any of it Aleksandr! Seamus and I have been through HELL because of you!"

Dexter is so infuriated with me. But his anger is fueled by pure sadness, betrayal, and pain.

I can't stand to see him like this. I don't want to face the blatantly true fact of the pain I've caused for the best man in my life.

I look him straight in the eye, and start to bawl.

My voice cracks as I try to explain myself to my only love, "Dexter, please, I'm sorry. It was a mistake, everyone makes them. I care so much about you, and I can't imagine my life without you. Even if we must only be friends, please, don't leave me. Please."

Dexter sighs. I can't tell if it's out of annoyance, or sadness.

"Goodbye Aleks."

And with that, my love leaves me.

**~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~**

Well, VoT is starting to come to a close :(

But we're going out with a bang!

There are a lot of ships in this story.

I'm so happy I could put song lyrics into the story without using the cliché "Conveniently going to a bar with karaoke and singing that exact song"

Oh and today I saw the video of Eddie's girlfriend (The date I'm writing this is 9/10/14)

SHE SO PRETTY!

Haha, thanks for reading!

~Phoenix


	18. Ch 17: You're Welcome

**~~~EDDIE POV~~~**

It's been about a week since the whole airport ordeal. Thank goodness no fans saw that, I don't think anyone knows about the Dexter-Aleks-James-Seamus situation besides us guys. Saying goodbye was really hard, especially for Aleks. I had to pick him up and drag him to his car! Plus, none of us trusted Aleks alone, so we have been taking turns spending the night at his place.

But to be honest, I felt the same way on the inside. It's weird… I don't think I like Dexter in that way. I had just gotten to be such good friends with him. And now that he's gone for a while, I understand how hard it will be if anyone else has to leave. Unfortunately, I've been contemplating about leaving, for family reasons, I just need to find the right time. In the middle of chaos is not a good time to leave, so I've stayed longer than planned.

The living arrangements were James and Seamus, Dexter and Aleks and I, Jordan and Monica, Dan by himself. Now it's I alone, Seamus alone, Dexter across the sea, Jordan and Monica, Dan let James crash at his place, and Aleks alone. Pretty much James and Dexter moved out while Aleks got a temporary new apartment.

My night with Aleks is tonight, and if what I've heard is true, it's one of the hardest things to do, to see a close friend go through this. I've seen both Seamus and Dexter, so maybe I can handle Aleks.

I knock on the door and enter to a "Come in!" What I walk into is… indescribable.

Aleks is sprawled halfway on the couch, half on the floor. Empty cans of energy drinks, bottles of vodka, pizza boxes, and chip bags litter the entire apartment floor. He seems to be trying to distract himself from everything by just playing Halo.

"ALEKS!" I shout. I quickly get yelled at for destroying his concentration. It's not like he was recording!

"Okay, seriously. This isn't healthy. You haven't left your apartment in a week, you smell bad, and you won't even talk to me!" I would've mentioned the Nobs, but that's a whole new ball park.

Aleks pauses the game to give me a look, "Damn dude! What's your problem? I'm just trying to relax, I thought a vacation might help."

I scan the mess, "Uh… Aleks. Your job is playing video games. How is adding the factor of BEING A COMPLETE IGNORANT SLOB a vacation? And how will that help anything?! You're just in denial! I'm here to make sure you move on and don't kill yourself as a solution!"

There, I said it. I don't know why, I didn't plan on saying it. It was needed though, the mess, his attitude, Aleks needs a wakeup call. And he's going to get one, Eddie style.

I walk over to his xbox and shut it off. Next, I proceed to picking up all his trash while banishing him to the shower. Gosh, I can't believe this happened. I realize he's a heartbroken guy in his mid-20's, but seriously?

With that horrible mess out of the way, I get Aleks to sit down on the couch with me. I try not to think of what has happened on this couch.

"Okay Aleks, we've known each other for years. I helped Dexter and Seamus, and now I'm going to help you." I begin. For once, could someone else be the emotional fixer? I don't mind, it just takes soooooo much effort!

Aleks turns quickly to get up, "No dude. Seriously, I'm fine. You should go. I'll be fine tonight."

I jerk my hand out to grab his arm, "No, Aleks. I'm not leaving you."

Something I said or did broke the dam, because all of his emotions spilled out in the form of tears. What did I say? **(Ch. 5&6)**

"I…" My heartbroken friend starts to choke and his voice is cracking. "…can't get the memories out of my head. I've tried everything! Drinking, video games, exercise. My mind won't stop replaying every memory I have of him. And what you said, what you did, is exactly what he did when he realized that we had something."

Aleks pauses for a moment, "Well, emphasis on HAD."

With that, Aleks swivels around and punches the wall behind him, creating a hole.

"WOAH CHILL!" I grab his arm and pull it out. Thank goodness he seems okay.

I walk over to the fridge and give Aleks an ice pack.

"It seems like… this is all my fault. My feelings, my actions, my betrayal. Everything is my fault."

Great, we went from denial to sadness to anger, and now guilt.

"Aleks…" He shies away, but I pull him close for a hug. "You didn't mean any of this to happen. Not everything is your fault."

The best friend I've ever had starts to cry again. "Eddie… You've always been there for me. For everyone. And I can't thank you enough. Especially after everything horrible I've done."

His face is so sympathetic, so sincere, yet full of despair. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~**

HEYYYY

Haha my friends want me to take this story and make it 1D so it'll get more view xD

OR NAWWWWW

BC I DON'T LIKE 1D

Uhhh soooo…..How many did I trick into thinking there would be some ImmortalFox?

Be honest, no one will judge!

Because I planned on it, but that's too mainstream xD

Haha anyways, uhhhh

ONLY 1 MORE CH AFTER THIS THEN THE FINALE

You will not be left disappointed!

Thanks for reading!

~Phoenix


	19. Ch 18: I hope everything works out

**~~~SEAMUS POV~~~**

Urg I can't believe I let Sly talk me into seeing James and try to figure things out. Heck, I can barely believe I'm sitting in the back seat of a car with James! Why would Sly pick us up? And where are we even going? Whatever, it's not like I'll talk to him anyways, he doesn't deserve it.

Sly pulls up to the Creature Office and the three of us walk inside.

"Okay, both of you sit someplace. We are going to talk things out like normal people!" Sly tells us, a tad too enthusiastic. I sit on the couch while James grabs the wheelchair in the corner. I love filming the movie skits in this little hallway room thing.

Sly pulls out a piece of paper. Huh, I guess that would make sense. He is trying to keep the Creatures together, he should plan something out.

"Ahem." Sly clears his throat. "I believe the first step to help you two at least not completely hate each other is to apologize. Even if you are still mad, at least be cool with the person."

"OH HECK NO!" I raise my voice.

James looks at me, "Okay, you can be mad at me. You're the victim. But I'm sorry Seamus. I wish I could take my actions back, I've seen what this has done toa our family."

Bull crap! "Yea, okay. THEN WHY CHEAT MULTIPLE TIMES!?" I yell back. Gosh, when did I become a yeller?

Sly seems to notice, "Seamus, this is not being cool."

I try to calm down. "You're right." I reply, and sit back down. Dang, I stood up?

"Seamus, I'm going to be honest. I still have feelings for you. I think I always will. And I'm so sorry for what happened. Please, forgive me." James explains.

Wait, I'm confused. "So… what you're saying is that you're sorry, you realize what you have done, AND YOU STILL EXPECT ME TO TAKE YOU BACK?" I am literally confused and astonished. Looking over, I see that Sly is as well.

James is shocked at my outburst, "Well um yea that would be nice, but you obviously hate me. So, um, forget I said anything."

"Okay. Well, um, I'm not good with two people, I'm more of a one-on-one kinda guy. So, how about you two play it cool, maybe avoid a little bit, and we call it a wrap?" Sly seems just as flustered. He crumples up the paper and misses a shot at the basketball hoop.

James has a defeated look, and walks down to his office.

"Eh." I shrug. "Whatever."

Sly gives me a questioning look. "You gonna make it homie?"

I look him straight in the eye. "I hope so."

"Sooooo…" Sly seems like he's gonna ask me something. He sits on the couch next to me. "Remember when you came over that one night? And cried with Dexter?"

The memory causes me to blush, "Uhhhmmm… yea. What about it?"

His eyes light up, "OOOOOOO SEAMUS GOT A CRUSHHHHH!" However, I think Sly is trying to own up to his name and hide something. I wouldn't think that he likes Dexter. That's crazy, he isn't like that.

"Shhhh it's no big deal! Besides, it's just the whole "rebound crush" kinda thing." I try to calm my hyperactive friend down.

Sly pulls a fake pout, which if I didn't know better, would have taken as real, "Awe, okay! Wanna head home?"

"Yea, thanks for this." We start to walk towards his car.

He nods, "I just hope everything works out okay."

**~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~**

So, this is really short and I'm sorry!

I'm also sorry this is late! My computer doesn't load the internet and school has been super busy along with homecoming!

I've come to a point where I can't decide whether I want to tie up lose ends or not… hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…

I think I might cut VoT short and leave the ends loose…

Teehee :3

Thanks for reading!

~Phoenix


	20. Ch 19: FINALE!

**~~~EDDIE'S POV~~~**

*Skype ringtone*

I notice the all too familiar ringtone, halting my editing. Hmm… I wonder who would be calling me at this time? It's around 6pm and my friends didn't text me about a recording session…

I pull up my skype tab. Dexter's calling me! I quickly answer the call and get greeted by my British friend.

" 'ey Eddie!" Dexter exclaims with a huge grin. Gosh do I miss him!

I reply, "Heyyyyy!"

Dexter's expression quickly changes. Looks like he's going to ask what I think he will, "Um… where are the other guys?"

Dexter doesn't know about any of the things that have happened since he left about a month ago! None of us bothered to tell him, didn't know if he was ready.

How do I explain this? "Um… so… you see…"

The bright lad guesses correctly, "Let me guess, everyone is slightly avoiding each other?"

Well, I guess that's all he really needs to know. Dexter doesn't need to know about the overall emotions the guys have towards each other. I nod, "Yea, it's been pretty rough. But they're back to doing videos."

Dexter chuckles, "Haha, I saw that some of them have a weird gambling addiction to some game called CS:GO."

"Yea!" We both break out into laughter, creases and dimples everywhere. I missed this. I miss his laugh. I miss a lot of things.

"So…" Dexter changes the topic. "When can I come back? I don't mean to rush, but I miss everyone!"

I mentally facepalm myself, "Um… well… in case you didn't know… I was supposed to leave a few weeks ago, some family stuff has been going on. So, when it's safe for me to leave, it'll be safe enough for you to come."

It's true, I've been meaning to leave the Creatures. I just haven't not with the chaos. But what I said must have caused Dexter to remember something.

He speaks up, "Remember when I first came to America? And both you and Aleks offered me some vodka or tacos?"

"Yea…" I smile at the flashback. Those were some good times, just a bunch of guys having fun.

"Well… I've been thinking…" Dexter replies.

I cut him off with a smirk, "HOLD UP! EVERYONE BACK UP! DEXTER IS THINKING!"

My friend gets a tad annoyed, "Quiet! I was saying…" I giggle. "That I had too much vodka. If you know what I mean."

Did Dexter just say… in a weird metaphorical way… that he regrets dating Aleks? That he wishes that he dated ME?

I have to play it cool though, "Hah yea."

Looking for a way out, I change the topic, "So… the guys have been getting better. In about an hour, we are going on a Creature Movie night."

"WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING?" Dexter perks up. I forgot how much he loves movies. Plus, he probably misses the guys, and noticed how much I avoided his question earlier regarding his future co workers.

"TMNT!" I chuckle.

He sighs, realizing that I probably have to go get ready, "Oh, well I guess I'll let you get ready!"

"Okay!" I reply, and prepare to end the call.

At the last second Dexter exclaims, "WAIT!" I halt right before clicking the red button. "Eddie! Will I see you again in person? Before you leave? Will we ever record sometime? I miss you."

Smiling, I reply, "Of course! Bye!" And hang up.

As soon as I hung up, I knew something horrible. Well, it can be horrible or good, depending on your viewpoint. For me, it's bad. Very bad. Whatever I felt for Dexter that first day we met, never went away. Never left me. It's always been there, in the back of my mind, waiting for the opportunity to come back. And now it has… but it doesn't matter. Because Dexter isn't emotionally ready, even if he hinted at liking me, it may just be him missing his best friend. And I am moving back home. So whatever feelings that just came out of hiding need to go back! Ain't nobody got time fo' dat!

But… he misses me. And I miss him. I've seen him go through hell and back and now trust me with anything. I've watched him fall in love, stand back up, lead someone on, and lose faith in everything. Throughout all of that, I've always liked him. And I don't think I will ever stop liking him.

It just doesn't feel… right. How could Dexter like me, when he just got over Aleks and immediately jumped to Seamus? Heck, I don't think either of us knows if I'm even like that? But, obviously I am, even if everything does feel off.

I look over my shoulder at the clock. 15minutes to get ready and meet the guys at the theatre! I dismiss my thoughts of Dexter in a scramble to get ready and head out the door. Let's hope my work with The Creatures pays off.

**~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~**

WOWWWWW!

VODKA OR TACOS FINALE!

I just want to give a HUGE thanks to all of my readers for their support of VoT! Hopefully all of you understand the cheesy title now ;)

Also, thank you to Shonda R., the writer of my favorite tv shows Grey's Anatomy, Scandal, and How To Get Away With Murder, for being my inspiration!

Along with The Creatures! They may never even know I exist, but they have impacted my life so much!

In case anyone is wondering, now that VoT is over and basketball season is starting, I won't be writing anymore with such a busy schedule. However, if any of you have ideas for one-shots or books you want me to write, please send them my way! Also, I will be happy to proofread or give advice to any other authors out there!

Thanks for reading, and expect more in the spring of 2015!

~Phoenix


End file.
